Until We Meet Again
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Blaine is particularly interested in a guy at the Lima Bean and chooses to come back everyday just to see him. Even if it's a few hour drive. Suckish summary, great story, Klaine first meeting AU! Will also be found on Scarves&Coffee
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the little coffee shop in Lima. I heard it had a decent coffee and although I lived a ways from the place I still wanted to check it out. I made my way to the counter where the barista stood waiting to take my order. I examined the menu.

"Uh, can I get a medium drip?" I asked the barista. The barista punched it into the cash register.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

She tapped a few more buttons, "Two twenty-five." She said. I pulled out my wallet and paid her. She grabbed a cup from the stack, "Name?" She asked

"Blaine." I responded. She uncapped a black sharpie and wrote my name on the side as I stepped off to the side to wait for my coffee. I studied the shop. It was quaint. It was - welcoming. I really liked it already, it seemed promising. She called my name a few minutes later and I took the cup, thanking her before finding a place to sit.

That's when I saw him. He had to simply be the most beautiful person on Earth as he sat there, coffee cup in hand but still resting on the table, his eyes: glued to a magazine. He was perfect. Absolutely everything I could ever imagine. His hair: chestnut and in a coif. His eyes: blue, with a hint of green.

I chose to sit close to him without intruding on him. I fixed the strap of my laptop case then took the empty table across from him next to the windows. I sat my cup down and pulled out my laptop from the case. I opened it on the table and sat the case under my feet. I played with the mouse pad to awake the computer, logged on and began my research on The Alamo for a paper in my History class. I already had a small knowledge on it but not enough to write front and back with at least five five sentenced paragraphs. It was like taking an English class. And although I had my eyes locked on a historical website I couldn't focus. Not when he was sitting just a few feet away from me, his presence was known and his beauty could not be forgotten. I looked up from my screen and turned to look at him. His profile was marvellous. It was like somebody sculpted it out of marble. It made me smile.

I studied the magazine he was reading. It was fashion. He seemed really into it too.

I felt compelled to ask what he was reading, "What are reading?" I did ask out loud. He looked up at me then scanned the restaurant before looking back at me, bemused, "Yes, you!" I chuckled as my cheeks flushed a deep red. I somewhat regretted it, but at the same time, I didn't.

In response to my question he lifted up his magazine and turned it so the cover was facing me, "Vogue." He replied back before setting the magazine back on the table, "Latest issue." He added as he turned his attention back to it. His voice was high and light. Like nothing I've ever heard before.

"You look interested in it." I said, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"I'm always interested in fashion." He said, his eyes still glued to the article he was reading.

"What's your name?" I asked. Oh, God, what if he thought I was leading him on and beginning to scare the poor guy? What if he has a boyfriend? What if he wasn't gay? I highly doubted the last one. No one with his fashion and beauty could possibly be straight. Could they? Even so he probably was in a relationship. He was too beautiful not to be.

"Kurt." He answered me. I was surprised he did too.

"My name's Blaine." I smiled proudly, "Do you come here often?"

"Yes. Everyday." Kurt replied.

"This is my first time." I said, raising my cup.

"Do you like it here?" Kurt asked.

"The place is nice, I haven't tried the coffee yet."

"I bet you won't be disappointed."

I hesitantly brought the cup to my lips and took a sip out of it. I had to admit, It was a good coffee. Kurt sat there waiting expectantly for my answer, "I like it." I simply said.

"I knew you would." He nodded. I nodded back.

"So... everyday?" I asked, clarifying what he said earlier.

"Yes, after school I come here. Some days with my friends. Mostly I'm alone."

"You don't have a boyfriend or anything who comes with you on dates or anything?" I asked.

"What? No - I - uh-"

"Y-your straight?" I asked, reading his appearance all wrong.

"No, I'm gay. I don't usually get asked that a lot. At all, actually." Kurt said, "I also don't get asked out a lot either."

"Oh, so you do swing for the same team. So do I." I replied. I probably sounded stupid and desperate in his ears. I was positive of it.

"What school do you go to?" He asked me. I remembered I wasn't wearing my blazer that I would usually show to those who asked.

"Dalton Academy." I replied.

"Ah, a few hour drive away from here isn't it?"

"Sometimes I like getting out of town to study." I said, "I'm actually supposed to be doing research on The Alamo right now."

"But instead you bothered talking to me." Kurt said.

"Bothered? I wanted to talk to you. Not bother talking to you. There's a difference."

"Just to procrastinate?" He guessed.

"No, I - uh - saw you sitting here and I wanted to talk to you." I said and the reaction I got from him showed that he doesn't usually have people talk to him outside of his circle of friends, "Where do you go to. I didn't hear where you go." I said, "Although, I'm guessing you're from McKinley?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, McKinley's just the local school and you noted my long distance travel which makes me assume you don't have a far travel."

"That would be correct." Kurt nodded, "I better get going. Nice talking to you, Blaine." He got up and grabbed his magazine and coffee.

"Bye." I mouthed with possibly the largest smile on my face as he walked to the exit, throwing his cup away in the nearest trash can.

I sat there a few minutes longer to do some research, still unable to concentrate. My mind buzzed while thinking about him, "everyday" the word rushed through my head. He came here everyday. And everyday I should come, just to see him. To talk to him. To get closer to him. I felt attached to him. In a way I have never felt with anybody else, ever.

* * *

><p>"Alright Warblers, Sectional's is among us." Wes began the meeting, hitting his gavel against the sound block a few times to get the attention of the other members, "As decided Blaine will be singing the opening number. I suggest we open with Matt Nathanson's <em>Come on Get Higher<em>? And then we could do Maroon 5's _Payphone_?"

"I suggest not." Nick said from the other end of the table.

"I'm actually cool with those choices." I inputted.

"No, I do not like them." Nick said.

"But I want to do them. I'm willing."

"Nick's right on _Payphone_." David said, "I don't like the idea of Blaine singing _Payphone_."

"Then we don't have to do _Payphone_." Wes said, "But it's a must that we do _Come on Get Higher_."

"I can tolerate doing _Come on Get Higher_. As long as I choose the closing number." Nick said.

"Whatever you want, boys." I said.

"What about if we do... _Paradise_? By Coldplay?" Nick suggested.

"I object." Wes said.

"Hey, you said I could choose the closer and I think Blaine should sing _Paradise_." Nick said.

"You did say that. And I like _Paradise_. I agree to the songs." David said.

Wes sighed, "All in favor of _Come on Get Higher_ and _Paradise_ to be sung at Sectional's?" All the Warblers including me put up our hands except for the council, "Alright," Wes said as he pounded the gavel on the sound block, "agreed. Meeting suspended."

Thank God he said those two words. Every council meeting turned into a arguing and I hated sitting there listening to it. Although, I myself have started many. I rushed to my dorm to collect my stuff before heading to the Lima Bean.

As I thought, Kurt was there. He, again was alone. He noticed me coming in and smiled. I smiled back before ordering my coffee. When I got it I walked over to him and sat in the seat across from him.

"You came back?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I believe this is going to be an everyday thing. Like you." I said. I noticed a slight eye roll.

"I can't believe you'd drive two hours out of town just to get coffee everyday." He said.

"It's good coffee." I said.

"I bet. So, did you get your paper written?"

"Well, I got a paragraph and a half written, but I'm working on it." I smiled, playing with my cup.

"That's good." He said.

"You know I was thinking about you." I said. I really wished I didn't. God dammit, Blaine why are being such a moron.

"Oh?" Is all Kurt responded back in more of a question.

"I know it sounds crazy. I'm crazy." I chuckled, blushing slightly.

"It's not crazy." He said, "It's nice. Endearing, really. I've never actually had someone thinking about me." He said.

"Oh...?" I too used as a question.

"What? You don't believe me?" Kurt asked.

"No, actually I don't. You're too beautiful not to-" I shook my head, "No."

"I'm the only outed gay kid in all of Lima, Blaine. Until you came along I was the only one to love me. Besides my family." Kurt said very seriously. He almost like he was ready to cry as he bit back his lower lip.

"Somebody's gotta love you?"

Kurt shook his head, "Nobody loves me like I love myself."

"I do. I think you are the most gorgeous person ever. Any guy would just melt to a puddle when they see you."

Kurt got up, "Yeah, well, they don't." He shrugged then began walking away.

"Wait, where are you going!" I called back, turning around in my chair.

"I don't want to continue this conversation." He said, "Besides, I should be leaving anyways."

And with that he left. He left earlier than yesterday. I wanted hi. to spend longer with me. Did he just not want to spend time with me? Was it something I said? I wanted to believe not. This thought kept eating me up. I shouldn't have offended him. Did I really scare him? I am such a horrible person. Kurt was a simply lovely person. I'm not trying to hurt him. I should apologize to him. Tomorrow I shall apologize for anything I probably did. I didn't want him leaving when there was so much more I wanted to learn from him. About him.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual I found Kurt at the coffee shop but instead of sitting alone he was with a crowd of people. Did I scare him so much that he didn't want to come back alone? No. He did say he sometimes comes over with friends. I ordered my coffee and watched him laugh and converse with his friends. He looked up and noticed me. He summoned me over. So maybe he doesn't hate me? I grabbed my cup and joined him and his friends, luckily there was an empty seat at the end of the table next to him so I didn't have to sit next to a stranger. Although, he was still a stranger to me.

"Everyone, this Blaine. Blaine, this is Mercedes, Rachel, my step-brother Finn, Santana, Sam and Artie." Kurt introduced all of us.

"Hi guys." I smiled, my cheeks were turning a bright pink. All of his friends looked at Kurt with a suggestive look.

"We began talking the other day." Kurt continued.

"And how did you meet Blaine?" One of the girls asked.

"We met here and he just sort of started talking to me." I waved to his friends.

"Are you two...?" Another girl asked.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no." Kurt said as if he didn't want to be with me. Why though?

"We're just acquaintances." I chimed, going along with it, "In no way are we involved beyond just bumping into each other at this exact coffee shop."

"Thank you, Blaine, I think they got it." Kurt said. I blushed slightly as I looked down at my coffee cup.

"I was only trying to help." I said, hoping it would make things better.

"And you just happen to start talking?" The first girl asked.

"Yes, Rachel. _He_ just started talking to me." Kurt said. The_ "he" _almost sounded as if it was emphasizing that it was all my fault. But what did I do wrong?

I sat there awkwardly the rest of the time while they all chatted and laughed. I, occasionally adding my input. I did learn who was who.

Rachel was the girl who asked how we met and started talking. She was the short, annoying brunette that oddly was similar to Kurt and I both.

Mercedes was the black one and seemed as equally close and similar to Kurt as Rachel was. Just less annoying and nicer. She was a bit of a diva though.

Finn was the extremely tall one who was a bit air-headed. He was the only one there not drinking coffee but shoving his mouth full of biscotti instead.

Santana was the Latina. I picked that up just by the name given. To put her summary short she was a bitchy lesbian.

Sam was the blond. He was friendly and much like Finn wasn't the brightest. But he was good with impressions and kept us all in the mood.

Last was Artie. He was a wheelchair bound kid who was very bright and new much about directing. He was a cool kid. Not one you imagined for how he dressed. But he was really cool. And his rapping: He could be the next Slim Shady white rapper.

That was all the people who were introduced to me that day. I knew there had to have been more. Finn kept on bringing up this Puck guy. Who names there kid Puck?

"I think I better get going. Nice meeting you all." I said as I stood, "Nice seeing you again Kurt." I patted him on the back. He looked up at me quizzicaly.

"You're the one walking out on me now?" He asked with a light giggle.

"Yeah, well..." I shrugged. What do I say?

Kurt playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine."

"You know me so well." I said then waved back at his friends before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Can I get your number?" I asked after a long silence as Kurt and I sat at The Lima Bean. He put his cup down and looked at me. Not saying anything. Just stared me down, "Please? So we can talk outside the shop."<p>

He sighed, "You like talking to me? Don't you?"

My cheeks turned a bright red, "Yeah..." I trailed.

Kurt smiled at me, "Give me your phone." He commanded. I dug through my pocket and pulled it out. I handed it over to him. He played with it for a minute and even pulled out his phone and played with that before handing mine back to me, "There, now you have mine and I have yours."

"Thank you" I smiled as I put my phone away.

"So...?"

"So...? What?"

"What'd ya think?" Was he playing a game with me?

"About what?" I asked.

Kurt threw his head back and groaned, "Do you have short get memory?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"My friends, Blaine. What do you think of my friends?"

"Oh? They're... nice."

"Different?"

"Not who I expected you to be friends with" I admitted.

"They're from Glee Club." Kurt said.

"That's how you all became friends?" I guessed. Kurt nodded.

"But they're also my family. I love them too much. And like I told you the other day the only people who love me are you and my family."

"About that. I'm sorry for the other day." I said sincerely, "I was going to tell you yesterday but I didn't want to in front of all your friends - family."

"What are talking about?" Kurt chuckled.

"When I pushed that on you. About how 'no one loves you.' I scared you."

"You didn't scare me. I just didn't want to further the conversation."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I also had a pile of homework at home. _I'm sorry_. I should have told you _that_ before you left."

"You're covering it up."

"I like you. I like that you want to get to know me. I didn't want you to see me get emotional and I had homework."

"I want to see you emotional. I want to see all sides of Kurt."

"Hummel."

"Gesundheit."

"What?"

"What?"

"My last name is Hummel."

"Anderson."

"No, Hummel."

"My last name is Anderson."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Stop copying me!"

"No!"

We sat there for a second, staring at each other then bursted out laughing, "That took a turn." Kurt stifled his laugh long enough to get that out.

"Why did you tell me your last name?"

"Well, you have to get to know me before you get to _know_ me."

"Whatever that means." I shrugged.

"Well, Blaine Anderson, it's that time of day where I must go. I presume you'll text me tonight?"

"As soon as you leave the parking lot." I replied proudly. Kurt shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me."

"Might as well. Since you're not leaving."

"Most likely not."

Kurt got up and began to walk away but turned back, "Oh, by the way, I'm an atheist."

"What? Oh." Kurt nodded and continued to walk away, "I am too!" I called back. He turned his head and smiled back at me, "Gesundheit is just an expression!"

He stopped and turned back on his heels, "Goodbye, Blaine." He then turned back again and left.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think about Broadway -Blaine<em>

_Excuse me -Kurt_

_Gesundheit! -Blaine_

_Oh my God Blaine, enough with that -Kurt_

_Nope, you brought it on yourself. And if you're an atheist why'd you use God -Blaine_

_It's an expression -Kurt_

_But you took gesundheit the wrong way -Blaine_

_We're getting off topic. Hi Blaine. You did text me I see. Now, what about Broadway -Kurt_

_We wanted to get to know each other, right? What's your thoughts on Broadway? -Blaine_

_I love Broadway -Kurt_

_Me too :) -Blaine_

_You're just saying that to find common ground -Kurt_

_No, I really mean it. I plan on applying to NYADA -Blaine_

_Oh -Kurt_

_Shall we meet for coffee again tomorrow -Kurt_

_As always -Blaine_

_Goodbye Blaine -Kurt_

_Until we meet again -Blaine_

_That's how I'll sign off via text, until we meet again -Blaine_

_Until we meet again ;) -Kurt_


	3. Chapter 3

"Warbler Blaine. I presume you have an idea for our choreography for Come on Get Higher?" Wes asked as the group stood in our agreed starting lineup.

"Umm... Yeah, I've been working on a few routines." I lied.

I have been too caught up with Kurt that I lagged on everything else. I still only had that paragraph and a half written for my essay. Last night's homework was piled up uncompleted. I took zeros on the assignments. I didn't even have one move for either song.

I stood in my placing for a moment as I thought up the first dance move to come to me. I then began demonstrating the group of Warblers the move that I rehearsed a few times over in my head just then, failing and falling on the floor.

The boys all gasped as I picked myself off the ground.

"Blaine Warbler fell!?" Wes gaped, "A man of your poise and dedication would never fall unless he's never practice the dance move before."

"You caught me." I sighed, "I completed nothing for our routine."

"You've seemed to be in a trance lately." Jeff inputted.

"Yes, I suppose he has." Wes said.

I turned around to face the group behind me, "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." I assured.

"Well, we shouldn't be fighting." Wes said, "Let's figure out a routine, together."

I was glad when practice let out. It gave me the opportunity to change and head out to the Lima Bean to meet Kurt.

When I got out into the parking lot I shot Kurt off a quick text:

Heading off to the LB, be there soon :) -Blaine

I wasn't expecting an immediate reply back but I did keep a hopeful eye on my cell as I drove off.

I was halfway there when I got a reply back:

K, got you a coffee, hope you don't mind :) -Kurt

My heart began pounding. He bought me a coffee. I was broth grateful and worried. What if I didn't like it? I didn't want to disappoint him though. He was not a guy you would want to disappoint. He was too precious to hurt.

I finally arrived at the Lima Bean. I got out of my car and peered throughout the windows. There he sat: coffee cup in hand, reading a magazine. I noticed another cup sitting at the empty chair across from him. That must've been mine. I smiled and walked into the tiny building, marching straight to the table. Kurt greeted me as I took the empty seat.

"What'd'ya get me?" I asked, a bright smile on my face as I peered down at the coffee cup in front of me.

"What I overheard you order yesterday. A medium drip!" He said with a satisfactory smile on his face.

"You know me so well." I said as I forced fake tears to fill my eyes.

"No need to get emotional." Kurt giggled sarcastically.

I let out a little chuckle myself, "Thank you, but you didn't have to take money out of your own wallet for me. I'm capable of buying my own coffee." I told him.

"I know." He said, "I just felt obligated to do so. If that bothers you then I'll stop."

"Oh, no, that was very nice of you. I'll buy you coffee tomorrow. What does Kurt Hummel preference?" I asked.

"Oh, Blaine, you don't have to do that. I did this out of the goodness of my heart. No need to return the favor." Kurt tried.

"But I must. I'm obliged so I must return to you what you did for me." I said.

"I'm not going to win this war? Am I?" Kurt asked with a subtle sigh.

"No..." I trailed off with a goofy smile on my face.

Kurt sighed again, "Well, in that case, I always get a grande nonfat mocha."

"Grande non fat mocha?" I checked to make sure I heard correct. Kurt nodded in response, "Great, thank you." I smiled.

We sat and talked for a little while longer. Laughing, getting to know one another. We learned so much about each other.

Sadly, time flew by faster than we thought and we had to go our separate ways. Kurt was the first to stand.

"Ah, back to our usual style, are we?" I asked jokingly, remembering that I left first yesterday.

Kurt chuckled with a wide smile as a blush creeped across his face, "I guess we are." He said.

I stood up too and together we walked out to the parking lot.

We stopped at his car, "Until we meet again." I said.

"I thought that's your goodbye through text?" Kurt asked.

I shrugged my shoulders cheekily, "Maybe it can be our usual goodbye."

Kurt chuckled and nodded his head, "Until we meet again." He replied then kissed my cheek before unlocking his car and getting into it. That made a blush furiously spread across my face.

* * *

><p>I was happy getting out of my last class. I'm finally going to meet Kurt and after yesterday it was that much more worthy to see him. I was positive now that he liked me which gave me little butterflies in my stomach when I thought of the little cheek kiss he gave me yesterday.<p>

I made sure to shoot off a quick text to him:

_I'm heading out now. Be there to get your coffee in a few ;) -Blaine_

It didn't take long for Kurt to text back:

_If you must. I'm still not up to it but... -Kurt_

_You know you're not going to win ;p -Blaine_

_*Eye roll* until we meet again, Blaine Anderson ;) -Kurt_

_You too, Kurt Hummel :D -Blaine Anderson_


End file.
